Wings
by spawn0fhades
Summary: basically, at first destiel sex then they cope with the fact that they can never be together (there will be more sex dont worry)
1. Feathers

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything, all rights go to the amazing Eric Kripke!**

**enjoy : )**

* * *

Dean stormed out of the motel room and shouted as he slammed the door, "SON OF A BITCH!" He pulled out the keys to the Impala. He revved the engine and drove off with a loud screech.

Sam went off with Ruby probably drinking her blood now. Dean fucking sold his soul for Sam, went to hell and all he asked of Sam was to not go darkside. Well so much for that, Dean understood that the blood was an addiction but he shouldn't have started it in the first place. Dean was already on a deserted highway blaring eye of the tiger, he didn't know where he was gonna go, he was just... Going. He wanted to call Sam, it probably wasn't his fault maybe Ruby temp-

"Hello, Dean." Dean slammed the brakes and the car went screeching sideways. Cas was sitting in the shotgun scene, emotionless as usual.

"Cas, what the fuck?" Dean asked trying hard not to punch him.

"I did not mean to scare you Dean," Cas said in his usual low voice. Damn, Dean thought, why is his voice so sexy. "but we need to talk. The other angels don't trust Sam, especially now that he's drinking blood."

"Shut up." Dean said quickly and leaned in to kiss Cas.

The kiss was fierce and hot. Cas parted his lips the moment they started kissing and Dean explored every bit of the angels mouth until he needed air. He pushed gently away and smiled at Cas.

"D-Dean I don't think-" Cas started but was interrupted by a shush from Dean.

"I don't care about what they think I've waited for this ever since - ever since I've met you I mean at first- at- f-first I wasn't sure and- and," Dean stopped talking. He never stuttered? What was happening to him?

"My turn to shush you." Castiel replied, leaning in to kiss Dean. It was a light kiss, not like the one before. "I'll see you in the motel room." Cas winked at him, and disappeared.

What was happening to Dean. He was cocky, he was tough. He never stuttered? And, what about Cas, he was like a baby, he never spoke like that. It took Dean a while to realise where he was, he started up the engine again and made his way back to the motel. Some time later he was standing outside his room, key in hand, about to go inside and have sex with Cas. Dean had to admit, he wasn't so sure about this but he wanted it, really badly. He unlocked the door and stepped in, immediately the door slammed shut behind him and his clothes disappeared. There was a little corridor separating the beds from the front door, so Dean didn't really knew if Cas was naked but just the thought of it made his member ache. He walked along the corridor and found a naked Cas sitting naked on Sam's bed. Cas smiled and stood up.

"Woah." Was all Dean could say.

The angel walked up to him and started kissing him passionately, this time more fierce than in the car. A fiery feeling was lit inside Dean and all he wanted to do was fuck Cas right here right now. Dean pushed Cas away and walked to his bed pulling his lover's arm. They started kissing again and laid down on the bed at the same time. Cas flipped Dean over on his stomach but Dean protested.

"I'm top." Dean smiled.

"Woah Dean okay." Cas swapped places with Dean and turned on his stomach. "I'm ready." He said confidently.

Dean gingerly rubbed his aching member against his lovers inviting hole. Slowly he pushed in, bit by bit. Cas started stroking his own member, moaning loudly.

"Go rough- on me, Dean!" The words escaped from Cas's lips through moans.

Dean groaned as he pushed in more and faster. Seconds later they were both moaning in ecstasy, the bed sheets were soaking in sweat as the bed squeaked and groaned backwards and forwards to the rhythm of their sex. Cas came on the bed sheets with an extremely loud moan. Dean was not far from it either. Now the bed started banging into the wall. Castiel rose on all four and Dean rose on his knees. They were both moaning even louder. Cas started screaming. A bright flash flared in front of Deans eyes as his member pushed In an out of his lover.

He moaned loudly, "CAS! CAS I CANT-" he was cut off by another moan.

The light died down completely and a pair of wings were fully grown from Castiel's back. They were fluttering majestically.

"DEAN!" Castiel shouted.

Dean pushed one more time into Cas with a loud groan and pulled out. His lovers wings were going back into his back as Dean collapsed on the empty side of the double bed. He looked over at Cas.

"I love you." Dean said panting.

"I love you too." Replied Cas.

Dean pulled up the blanket and covered him and Cas. The angel fell asleep in his arms and soon so did he.

A streak of light shone on Dean's face. He peeked through one eye and saw Castiel getting dressed.

"Morning, sunshine." Dean grinned.

"Dean... don't." Cas said in a low voice. Was he upset? "We can not do this again." Cas didn't look Dean in the eyes.

Dean began protesting. "What- why- who says so?" He slid off the bed and grabbed his dark blue boxers.

"It's against the rules. Well two of the rules actually," Cas began reciting, "'Thou shall not have any affairs with a mortal' and 'a man may not lay with another man unless he wants to be stoned'"

"But wait, the gay one was in the Old Testament and the Bible says that all the rules from the Old Testament wont be followed anymore!" Dean remembered all this from when he googled 'what does the Bible say about gay people'.

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Wow, well done Dean. But i am afraid the angels don't think the same way." Castiel still wouldn't look Dean in the eyes.

Dean walked up to Cas. "Look at me," Dean raised Cas's chin, "i love you." they kissed again, softly this time and Dean could see how soft Castiel's lips were.

Cas pulled away. "I'm sorry Dean." and disappeared.

* * *

chapter II is going to come out sometime next week : )


	2. Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. everything goes to the amazing Eric Kripke! : )**

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean slammed his jeans on the floor.

First Sam leaves him, now this. Cas was the only person Dean could trust (besides Bobby). He wanted Cas, he needed Cas. If Cas was gone for good.. No, he wasn't, they'll find a way to be together.

Dean picked up the latest newspaper and looked for a job. It took him a while to realise he was still naked. He found a job then he went and got dressed. But all he could think about was the wild sex he had last night. 'Never thought I'd do that.' He thought.

Dean picked up the car keys and headed out to the little town with the mysterious deaths. The engine stopped and he was about to get out of the car when he heard the much too familiar sound of wings.

"Cas," Dean said impatiently "what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologise for- for last night. It was never meant to happen it was just that you were so sad and-"

Dean interrupted his friend. "So it didn't mean anything to you? It was a MISTAKE?"

Cas suddenly found his feet interesting. "I didn't mean it like that." He said sadly.

"Of course you didn't." Dean opened the door and started walking.

"Dean wait no-"

"I don't care Castiel. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. Its not just about last night, I need you." Dean paused, "You said you loved me. Did that mean nothing to you as well? Do you just go around telling that to everyone you fuck?"

"Dean you were my first."

"Oh yeah sure use that excuse. I've heard that so many times."

Cas looked so depressed it hurt Dean but didn't the angel do the same thing to him? "Dean I- I love you but-"

"But what? Its against the rules? I don't care we can make it secret! I just want to be with YOU!" Dean was getting angry now. He was about to say something else when Cas appeared in front of him and kissed him.

"I don't want it to be a secret." Cas said happily.

"No. After what you've done? You just changed your mind? Just like that?"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Cas, I am but, you hurt me man, you hurt me."

"BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT YOU TO DIE!" Dean never saw Cas get angry.

"W-what?"

"I can't die if I get stoned. But you will."

"Well when you put it that way..." Dean didn't know what to say. He wanted to get down on his knees and apologise. Well. There is one way to apologise.

Dean smirked. "Get in the car."

"W-why?"

"Just do it." Cas appeared in the car just as Dean shut the door. He drove into an empty dark alley and climbed into the back seats. "Care to join me?"

Cas must have understood what was going on because Dean's and the angel's clothes disappeared. Cas had a massive hard on which only turned Dean on. His manhood started growing more and more. Cas licked his lips seductively causing a little moan to escape from Dean's lips.

"My turn." Cas said eagerly. What did he mean, my turn?

Dean found out moments later when Cas pushed a finger into Dean's entrance.

"Oh Cas." Was all Dean could say.

The angel bent down and swallowed his boyfriends dick. Dean moaned louder and louder as he got close to his climax. He was about to cum when Cas stopped. Dean groaned, wanting his friend to continue but he didn't. Cas started rubbing his manhood against Dean's entrance and pushed in violently. He thrust harder and harder with loud moans escaping Dean's mouth.

"CAS MORE! GO FASTER!" He shouted.

The angel was groaning more and louder as he neared his climax.

Dean liked the way the angels body pressed against him, he liked the heat that escaped his lovers body.

"D-Dean I'm about to-" The angels wings fluttered out, expanding in the small space of the car. Dean moaned loudly and came on to the seats of the car. "OH DEAN!" Cas also came seconds after Dean. His seed leaking out of Dean's entrance. He pulled out of Dean and cleaned everything with the blink of an eye.

"That was productive." Dean commented, sitting up.

"Dean," the angel paused, awkwardly, "We HAVE to do that again." He winked and then disappeared.

"Wow." Dean whispered to himself and started up the engine of the impala again.

He drove back to the motel and started taking his jacket off when he heard moans coming from the other side of the corridor. He put the keys down quietly and walked to where the beds were to find Sam and Ruby naked fucking oN HIS BED!

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SAM?!" Sam jumped off Ruby and pulled the blanket up to cover him and his lover.

"I-I- we..." He stopped talking the moment Dean turned around and walked out of the motel.

Here he was again. Right the way it happened a day ago. Sam, with Ruby, driving Dean away. But this time he knew where he was going. What Dean didn't notice when Cas cleaned them both up is that there was an address inscribed on the back of his hand. He was nearing the destination when a much too familiar bright light nearly blinded Dean. He blacked out and then when he woke up he was surrounded by fog. He lifted his head up ever so slightly and was hitten by a massive hammer. The last thing he saw was red.

* * *

**hey guys sorry this chapter is short but i promise a nice, lenghty chapter coming up (just like Dean's dick HAHAHAHAH**AHAH im hillarious(im kidding calm dow) im hyper guys sorry i'll go away now enjoy!)


End file.
